Moving Statue
by radpineapple
Summary: What happens when Agent Mulder encounters a Weeping Angel? Image created for me by the amazing TheMorningTrash on Wattpad.
1. Chapter 1

Moving Statue No Color

 **A/N: I apologize if the formatting is slightly off. I wrote some of this on my phone while I was at the DMV and then when I was travelling.**

"I can't believe we're doing this," a young brunette said nervously pointing a flashlight into the darkness.

"Aw, c'mon," a young blond boy about the same age as the brunette girl chided. "It's just an abandoned house."

The young couple was currently inside an old, run-down house. The old floorboards creaked underneath them. The furniture was covered in plastic sheets that rustled in the wind. The only outside light source was a half-moon, which washed the house in an eerie, pale glow. One of the plastic sheets on what appeared to be a man-sized statue rustled noisily. The girl spun around and shone her flashlight onto the statue.

The boy sighed, "Stop being so paranoid!"

"I'm not paranoid! This place is creepy!"

The house darkened as a cloud passed over the moon. There was a thud and the boy screamed.

"Jerry?!" The girl said terrified. She frantically shone her flashlight around the room. One of the floorboards creaked behind her and she spun around. "Jerry!"

The boy laughed, "You should have seen the look on your face!" He looked at the girl and noticed she was staring at something behind him.

"Jerry, look at this," she said as she stepped past him. He followed her and saw that her flashlight had settled on the statue.

"The wind must have blown the plastic off," he said.

"It's beautiful," the girl said breathlessly.

And it was a sight indeed. The statue was a beautiful stone angel.

"Why is it covering its face?" The boy asked. "I don't like it."

"I think it's crying." The girl studied the statue once more and then moved towards the hallway.

The boy made a face at the statue and then followed the girl. Neither of them saw the statue staring at them as they walked away.

A few minutes later their screams echoed through the house, but no one was there to hear them.

O

Agents Mulder and Scully were seated in Assistant Director Skinner's office the following morning.

"Why are we here, Mulder?" The red-headed agent asked her partner.

"I'm not sure, Scully."

The door opened and Skinner walked in and sat down behind his desk. He had a grave expression on his face.

Agent Scully noticed immediately, "Is something wrong, Sir?"

He handed them both a file. "My niece has been missing all night."

The agents each opened their file.

"Barbara Kean?" Mulder asked.

Skinner nodded.

"It says she's fifteen," Scully said as she read the file. "With all due respect, Sir, it isn't uncommon for teenagers to disappear for the night."

"And she isn't technically missing yet," Mulder said.

"I know," Skinner said. "But look where she was last seen."

The agents both flipped a few pages in their files.

"The Winchester house?" Scully asked.

Mulder looked sympathetically at Skinner.

Scully noticed and gave Mulder a questioning look.

"It's an X-File," he explained. "Anyone going in or near that house is always reported missing."

"And I'm guessing no one has ever been found," Scully said.

Mulder nodded.

There was a pause as Scully realized what that meant.

"Oh, Sir," she said to Skinner. "I'm sorry."

"I want you two to figure out what's going on," Skinner said to the agents.

"You can count on us," Mulder reassured.

O

Scully and Mulder were on their way out of the building when Scully said,

"On the file it said that Skinner's niece was with someone else. Another teenager. They only live a few blocks from here. I think I'm going to talk with the boy's parents."

"And give up exploring a creepy house?" Mulder asked, giving Scully a teasing smile.

Scully raised an eyebrow, "I think there's something going on here, Mulder. Why were a couple of teenagers in an abandoned house that's associated with people going missing?"

"I think you're just scared," he said playfully.

"C'mon, Mulder," she said. "It's just an old house."

"I bet that's what the teenagers were thinking, too."

Scully sighed, "I'll see you later."

Mulder nodded.

O

Scully pulled up to a typical suburban house in a typical suburban neighborhood. She parked the car, got out, and rang the doorbell. A middle-aged woman with graying blonde hair opened the door. She had green eyes and had clearly been crying.

"Hello, Mrs. Dale?" Scully said taking out her badge.

The woman nodded.

"I'm Special Agent Dana Scully with the FBI. Can I ask you a few questions about your son?"

The woman nodded, "Yes. Please, come inside."

The woman brought Agent Scully into a homely room decorated with pictures of the family. The woman gestured to the couch; Scully sat down. The woman sat down in a cushioned chair opposite of Scully. The glass coffee table between them was littered with a tissue box and used tissues.

"Sorry," Mrs. Dale apologized. "It's a bit of a mess," she said looking disdainfully at the messy coffee table.

"It's fine."

There was an awkward pause.

"Mrs. Dale," Scully said. "Were you aware that your son, Jeremiah, was going to the Winchester house?"

The woman shook her head, barely holding back tears. "He said he was going bowling with some friends. I was so happy for him. We just moved here, you see, and he has difficulty fitting in that I was thrilled he had made friends."

"Have you spoken to these friends?"

Mrs. Dale nodded, "I spoke with some of their parents last night." She took a shaky breath, "I think Jerry and the other girl, Barbara, were new to the group. I think maybe going to the house was some sort of initiation or something." Mrs. Dale began to cry, "I'm sorry."

"No it's fine," Scully said, rising from the couch. "You've helped a lot."

"Will you find my son?"

"We're doing the best we can," Scully said, giving the woman a sad smile.

"Thank you."

O

Mulder parked in front of the Winchester house. He took out a flashlight and made his way up the creaky wooden stairs to the door. He slowly pushed on the door and it screeched open. He tried the light switch, but it didn't work.

"And cue the bloodcurdling scream," Mulder muttered. He paused as he listened for a bloodcurdling scream.

Upon hearing nothing, he turned on his flashlight. The room was decaying, but it had once been nice. The furniture was covered in plastic sheets that lazily rustled in the afternoon wind. Soft light crept through the open windows and the open door. Suddenly, a loud bang came from somewhere upstairs. Mulder looked up the grand staircase in the center of the room and pulled out his gun. He pointed his flashlight at the top of the stairs. He sighed in relief. It was just a stone statue of an angel with its hands covering its face like it was crying. He put his gun away.

The light coming from the doorway flickered. Mulder spun around. A man with messy brown hair in a blue suit, tan trench coat, and red Converse cautiously entered the house. He was holding a strange instrument in his hand that made an odd whirring noise. The man noticed Mulder.

"Oh! Hello!" he said, putting the instrument into his inside suit pocket. "Creepy isn't it?" he said, looking around the house.

Mulder pulled out his badge, "I'm Special Agent Fox Mulder. Two teenagers went missing here last night. What are you doing here?"

The Doctor glanced at Agent Mulder's badge and pulled out his own credentials.

"You're a part of the Homeowner's Society in this neighborhood?" Mulder asked after reading the Doctor's psychic paper.

"Well, it was about time we did something about this house."

"So you haven't heard the stories?"

The Doctor looked at Mulder suddenly very interested, "What stories?"

"The stories about how people go missing whenever they come to this house."

As if on cue, a door slammed upstairs. The Doctor and Mulder looked at the stairs. Mulder shone his flashlight to the top of the stairs. The angel statue was gone.

"I wonder what that was," the Doctor said thoughtfully.

"Yeah," Mulder said still staring at the top of the stairs. The Doctor approached the stairs. "Uh, Sir," Mulder said to the Doctor. "I would advise you to stay downstairs."

"You can call me the Doctor," the Doctor said now walking up the stairs.

Mulder followed him and pulled out his gun. The Doctor looked unapprovingly at Mulder's gun.

"I don't think you'll need that," the Doctor said, nodding to Mulder's gun, but Mulder wasn't paying attention to him.

Mulder was looking down the hallway past the Doctor. The same angel statue that he saw at the top of the stairs earlier was by the window, but instead of covering its face with its hands like earlier, it was now staring at Agent Mulder. Mulder blinked. The statue was gone.

"What is it?" the Doctor said, looking in the direction of where the angel had been.

Mulder opened his mouth to reply, but he was interrupted by the sound of the door slamming downstairs. The Doctor and Agent Mulder glanced at the door and then returned their attention to the hallway where Mulder had seen the angel.

The angel statue was just inches from Agent Mulder. Its mouth was opened to reveal pointed teeth and one of its clawed hands was reaching towards Mulder.

"Don't blink," the Doctor said softly but intensely. "It can't hurt you as long as you see it."

Something moved downstairs. Mulder started to turn his head to see what made the noise.

"Don't look away!" the Doctor said. "We need to leave. There might be more."

"More?!" Agent Mulder asked, finally finding his voice. "Of what?!"

"Back down the stairs slowly. Keep looking at it."

Mulder reached out his hand to find the railing while keeping his eyes on the angel. Once he touched the railing, he slowly backed up and walked down the stairs backwards, taking one step at a time. Once he reached the bottom of the stairs, the Doctor guided him and they quickly walked towards the door, keeping their eyes on the angel. The Doctor opened the door and he and Mulder quickly left the house and closed the door behind them.

Mulder rubbed his eyes. The Doctor walked across the lawn and surveyed the house. His eyes fixated on something. Mulder walked over to him and turned to look at the house to see what the Doctor was looking at. In one of the second story windows the angel statue was staring at the Doctor. It was smiling an eerie smile that did not belong on its face. The Doctor returned the angel's evil smile with a glare that said, "This is not over."

"Do you mind telling me what's going on?!" Mulder asked the Doctor.

The Doctor looked at Mulder, "What you just saw is a Weeping Angel."

"A Weeping Angel?"

The Doctor nodded, "They're creatures of the Abstract."

"What?" Mulder was extremely puzzled. "Why did it move whenever I looked away?"

"Whenever you look at a Weeping Angel, it literally turns to stone; however, when you look away," the Doctor paused and eyed the Weeping Angel in the window. "You saw what happened," the Doctor frowned, "Well, technically you didn't _see_ what happened, but you get the point."

Mulder looked at the Doctor, "How do you know this?"

The Doctor gave Mulder a pointed look, "I've encountered them before."

"You've seen these things before?!"  
The Doctor looked back at the old house, "We need to stop it before it can

cause more trouble."

The Doctor quickly spun on his heel and started walking away from the house. Mulder was about to call to the Doctor to stop him when he heard someone say,

"Mulder!"  
He looked behind him and saw Scully stepping out of her car and walking

towards him. He looked back for the Doctor, but the Doctor was nowhere in sight. Scully noticed Mulder looking at the barren rode.

"What is it, Mulder?"

Mulder ignored her question and asked, "Did you learn anything from the

other kid's parents?"

"I think Skinner's niece and the other teenager, Jeremiah Thomson, went into the house as a means to be accepted by some other teenagers."

Mulder looked back at the house, but the Weeping Angel had vanished.

"Something's in there, Scully," he said, his gaze still on the house.

Scully looked at the house, too. "I don't see anything," she said.

"I saw it earlier."

"Saw what, Mulder?"

"I'm not exactly sure."

Scully looked surprised. Mulder usually had a theory or explanation about what they were facing, even if it seemed extremely far-fetched. "Oh, c'mon, Mulder," She said. "You usually have some sort of idea of what we're dealing with." Then she added, "Even if it is totally unreasonable."

"I think we're going to need some help on this one."

Scully gave Mulder a puzzled look.

O

Agents Mulder and Scully soon stood in the Lone Gunmen Headquarters. The Lone Gunmen were pleasantly surprised to see the agents and had gladly let them inside.

"So, what brings you here?" John, more or less the unofficial leader, asked Scully and Mulder.

"Perhaps they were just visiting to say hello," Frohike, the shortest Gunmen said, looking at Agent Scully.

"We actually need help with something," Mulder said.

The Lone Gunmen waited for him to continue.

Scully continued for him, "Do you know of a place called the Winchester house?"

The Lone Gunmen exchanged a look. It was clear that they had.

"You mean the creepy, old, abandoned house that no one has ever seems to come back out of?" Ringo, the blond haired Gunmen, asked.

Mulder nodded.  
"Don't you have an X-File on that?" John asked.

"We do, but there's something that I need explained that the file didn't mention," Mulder answered.

The Lone Gunmen exchanged another look.

"Do you know of anything about moving statues that is linked with the disappearances at the Winchester house?"

"Moving statues?" Ringo asked intriguingly.

Mulder nodded.

"Did you know about this?" Frohike asked Agent Scully.

"No, I did not. I have no idea what he's talking about," she answered. Mulder had been uncharacteristically quiet on the car ride over to the Lone Gunmen Headquarters.

Ringo moved over to one of the Gunmen's computers and began typing.

"Moving statues," he said. He paused as he scrolled through something. John walked over to the computer and watched what Ringo was doing. "Sorry, Mulder," Ringo finally said. "I'm not getting anything."

"Well, thanks anyway," Mulder said.

"Anytime, Mulder," John said kindly.

"We should probably get going," Agent Scully said to Mulder as she looked at her watch. "It's getting late."

"You don't have to leave just yet, you know," Frohike said to Scully.

Scully gave him a polite smile, "I have to get to work in the morning, sorry." She looked at Mulder, "I'll see you in the car."

Scully left the Lone Gunmen's Headquarters. Mulder started to head towards the door but paused before he got there.

"Is there something else you need, Agent Mulder?" John asked.

"Yeah, actually," Mulder said. "I was wondering if you could research a man called the Doctor."

"Doctor who?" Ringo asked.

"Just the Doctor."

"There are a lot of doctors out there, Agent Mulder," Ringo said. "It's gonna be hard to find the one you're looking for if you're not more specific."

"I don't think it'll be a problem," Agent Mulder said. "You'll know it's him when you find him."

This puzzled the Gunmen.

"See ya around, fellas," Mulder said. He walked over to the door, opened it, and left.

"That was odd," Frohike commented.

"Agreed," Ringo said.

O

"Would you like to explain to me what all that was about, Mulder?" Scully asked as Mulder entered the car.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, first, you don't have any sort of explanation for what is going on at the Winchester house, second, you didn't tell me anything about what happened to you in there, and third, you suddenly just start talking about moving statues. You're not telling me something, Mulder. What happened to you at that house?"

"Look, Scully, I'm not exactly sure."

"I'm waiting, Mulder."

"When I went into the Winchester house, I saw a statue."

Scully waited for him to explain further.

"But it _moved_ , Scully."

"Mulder, it's dark in that house. Maybe you didn't see clearly. Maybe you only _thought_ you saw the statue move."

"That's what I thought at first, too, but then I saw it happen again. The statue really moved, Scully."

"So why has it got you this worked up? I mean, we've seen worse than moving statues."

Mulder paused, "I don't know, Scully. Something about it seemed off. There's something going on here and I want an explanation! The more I keep looking, the more questions I find."

"Mulder," Scully said and patted Mulder's arm. "You need some rest. It's getting late. This case has got you not thinking straight."

Mulder sighed and started the car. "Okay, I'll get some rest."

O

It was raining when Mulder got to his apartment. He looked up at his window as he parked his car and saw something. Lighting flashed and whatever was in his window disappeared. Maybe Scully was right. Maybe this case was getting to him.

Mulder entered the complex and got into the elevator. He got off on his floor and walked down the hallway. He took his keys out of his coat when he reached his room. He accidentally dropped the keys as he was about to unlock the door. When he was scooping his keys off of the floor, he noticed that his apartment door was already open. He quickly returned his keys to his pocket and pulled out his gun.

Mulder quietly opened his door all the way and pointed his gun into the room. He tried to turn on the lights, but they wouldn't come on. Lightning flashed. The angel statue from the Winchester house was suddenly right in front of Mulder. Its pointed teeth were bared and its clawed hands were fearsomely held in a gesture of attack. Something creaked in a nearby room. Lightning flashed again. The angel was gone.

Mulder immediately rushed into the room where he had heard the creaking, and pointed his gun into the room. It was empty. Footsteps sounded from the other room. They were getting closer. A man entered the room, unaware of Mulder's presence.

"Doctor?!" Mulder exclaimed in surprise.

The Doctor looked up. It took him a moment to recognize Mulder, "Agent Mulder?! What are you doing here?"

"I live here! What are _you_ doing here?!" Mulder still had his gun pointing at the Doctor.

"There's no need for that," the Doctor said gesturing to Mulder's gun. "We're on the same side."

"Then tell me who you are!"

"I already told you who I am. I'm the Doctor."

"Doctor who?!"

The sound of something breaking could be heard in the adjacent room. Agent Mulder and the Doctor looked in the direction of the sound.

"It's here, isn't it?" The Doctor said.

"Why did it follow me?" Mulder whispered, pointing his gun at the room where the noise came from.

"It's trying to find me."

"Find you?! Why does it want to find you?!" Mulder asked, keeping his eyes on the doorway leading to the room where the angel was.

"The Weeping Angels, they feast on time energy," the Doctor explained. "And if the angel found me, well, let's just say it would have the feast of a lifetime."

Before Mulder could ask the Doctor what he meant, lightning flashed and the angel appeared in the doorway.

"Keep it distracted!" the Doctor instructed. "I have a plan."

"What plan?!" Mulder asked the Doctor, but he made sure to keep his eyes on the angel. "Doctor!"

There was no reply and Mulder realized that the Doctor had left him. Mulder had his gun pointed on the angel. He was tempted to shoot, but he knew that he would blink if he did so. He didn't even know if his shots would do any damage. Just when he was about to try to shoot the angel anyway, he heard the Doctor whisper,

"Mulder! Come here, but keep your eyes on the angel."

Mulder backed up towards the sound of the Doctor's voice, all the while making sure he kept looking at the Weeping Angel. He felt the Doctor pull him inside the bathroom. It was quite cramped. The Doctor immediately shut the door.

"What did you do that for?!" Mulder asked. "Now it can get closer!"

"Precisely," the Doctor said. "When I tell you to, open the door."

"What?!" That's when Mulder saw the Doctor grab a full-sized mirror from behind the shower curtain. Something banged loudly on the bathroom door, sending wood flying into the bathroom.

"Keep looking at the door!" the Doctor said. Mulder did as the Doctor instructed. "On three, open the door." The Doctor put the mirror in front of him, "One."

Mulder grabbed the handle of the door, ready to pull it open.

"Two,"

The angel hit the door again, sending even more wood flying at Agent Mulder and the Doctor. This time, the angel had created a small hole in the door.

"Three!"

Mulder swung open the door. The angel stood before them. One of its hands was held behind its head as if it was about to pound the door.

"You don't have to look at it anymore," the Doctor said.

Mulder hesitated.

"Look," the Doctor said.

Mulder slowly turned his head to look at the Doctor. The Doctor had propped up the mirror so it was in the way of the angel. The angel was locked staring at its own reflection.

"They're called Weeping Angels because they always have their hands over their eyes," the Doctor said. "It's not because they're crying. It's so they prevent themselves from looking at each other, or in this case, at their reflection."

Mulder looked back at the angel. "What are we gonna do now?" he asked.

"Oh," the Doctor said nonchalantly. "I'll probably take it somewhere where it won't cause any harm."

"If you hadn't noticed, it's trapped in my bathroom."

"Don't worry, I can fix that."

Mulder looked at the Doctor quizzically and opened his mouth to say something, when he heard a knock on his door.

"Mulder!" he heard a voice say. It was Scully.

"I'll be right there, Scully!" he yelled back. Mulder returned his gaze to the Doctor. "Don't move," he commanded the Doctor. Mulder carefully side-stepped the Weeping Angel and went to answer the door.

"Hey, Scully," Mulder said as he opened the door. "What is it?"

"You left your cell phone at the Lone Gunmen's. They called me and I picked it up."

"Thanks, Scully."

Scully paused, "Mulder, what's that noise?"

That's when Mulder heard a strange sort of wheezing sound coming from his apartment.

"Oh, no," he said and quickly ran into his apartment with Scully right behind him. Mulder rushed to the bathroom, but neither the Doctor nor the Weeping Angel was there. The only indication that the Doctor or the Weeping Angel had ever been there was a small hole in the bathroom door.

"Mulder, what's going on?"

Mulder was completely baffled, "I don't know, Scully, I don't know."

"What are we going to tell Skinner?"

Mulder mutely looked at Scully and then looked back at the bathroom. He had no idea.

O

The Lone Gunmen all stared at the computer screen. Ringo sat in the chair in front of the computer, and John and Frohike stood behind Ringo, leaning in for a better view of the computer. They were all captivated.

"Wow," Frohike finally managed to whisper.

"Whoever this Doctor is," Ringo said. "He's managed to do a lot of impressive stuff."

There was a slight pause as the Lone Gunmen stared at the computer in awe.

"I just can't believe they would have a whole government file on him," Ringo said in disbelief.

"Nice work getting into the government's mainframe, by the way, Ringo," John complimented.

"Thanks," Ringo said.

"Should we tell Mulder?" Frohike asked.

There was a slight pause before John said, "I suppose we should."

The End

 **A/N: I am really unsure whether or not to continue. I don't have any ideas about what should happen next either. I am always open to suggestions, but I highly doubt I will do another Doctor Who-X-Files crossover soon but that can definitely change.**


	2. Epilogue

Epilogue

 **A/N: The epilogue is inspired by missmoew1968 who came up with the idea of Skinner's niece being returned by the Doctor. The first scene takes place in Maryland in 1679 and the second in Maryland around the 1880s. All of the characters are fictional.**

Barbara Kean stood anxiously at the altar. How had this happened? Not even seven months prior she had been exploring an old abandoned mansion with her friend, Jeremiah Dale, in the late twentieth century. Now she was about to get married to a man twice her age in the late seventeenth century.

When she had randomly appeared in colonial Maryland centuries before she was even born, her future husband had kindly taken her in. He had helped her try to find her family, but it was no use. She was stuck in 1679. She knew she was fortunate to have such a wealthy man care for her, but she never imagined he would propose. She knew she couldn't refuse. Where would she go if she refused him? She knew nothing of this time period.

Now, she stood in an itchy white wedding dress staring at a man who was nearing forty while she was still in her teens. He smiled at her excitedly. Barbara managed a smile in return. Her naturally white teeth had given her much attention. She stared at her future husband's yellowing teeth and knew hers would eventually do the same. She closed her lips around her teeth as if the decay would somehow spread to her teeth just by looking at his.

Barbara turned her attention back to the priest just in time to hear him say, "If anyone here as any reasons as to why these two should not be joined in Holy Matrimony, let him speak now or forever hold his peace."

There was a slight pause, and Barbara wished harder than she ever has ever wished in her entire life that someone would speak up.

The priest opened his mouth to continue, but he was interrupted.

"Actually," a voice from the back of the room said. "I object to this union."

There was a small collective gasp and everyone turned to the odd man making his way to the front of the church.

"And who exactly might you be?" Barbara's future husband asked annoyedly.

"I'm the Doctor," he turned to look at the bride. "And Barbara Kean, I'm taking you home."

Barbara stepped towards the Doctor, her eyes filled with hope.

"Barbara," the groom hissed, grabbing her arm. "What are you doing?"

Barbara wrenched her arm free from his grasp and turned to him, "I'm going home."

"You can't do this!" he protested. "After all I've done for you!"

"George," she said, addressing her fiancé. "You have been so kind to me, and I thank you for that, but I don't love you, and I don't want to marry you."

The audience let out another gasp.

"So, you're just going to run away with this-this 'doctor?'" George said, his voice rising.

"Yes," she replied and grabbed the Doctor's hand. The Doctor smiled at Barbara warmly and led her down the aisle.

George suddenly seemed to get a hold of his senses, "Wait!" he cried out and began to chase after them. "She's my bride!"

The Doctor looked at Barbara, "I think it's time for us to run."

Barbara nodded, but she was grinning wildly.

O

Jeremiah Dale wearily opened the door to his cramped tenement that he shared with another family. The tenement was as big as his kitchen, but it housed a family of six plus Jeremiah. What he wouldn't do just to get a little privacy. He was covered in grime and sweat from his hard day's work at the factory and smiled wearily as he heard the sound of children's footsteps running in his direction. Two little girls raced to Jeremiah and tackled him in hugs.

"Jerry!" the girls both cried in excitement.

He chuckled and ruffled their hair, "Hey, girls."

"Victoria! Mary!" a woman's voice called from the other side of the room. "Give Jeremiah some space. He just got home."

"Sorry, Jerry," the older girl replied.

He smiled, "It's alright, Vicky."

She giggled. She loved it when he called her Vicky. Her mother, on the other hand, sighed disapprovingly. Jeremiah walked over to the girls' mother.

"John is going to be late today. He's planning another strike with the rest of the union."

The mother sighed again, "He's just going to get himself hurt! Didn't he learn that from the last time he and his union went on strike? His boss hired some muscle to beat them into shape! What if he gets hurt? Then he'll never be able to work!"

"I know, Mrs. Brooks, I told him that."

A knock sounded on the door. Mrs. Brooks and Jeremiah exchanged a quizzical look before Jeremiah went over to the door and opened it.

"Barbara?" he asked astonishedly.

"We're here to take you home, Jerry," she replied.

Jeremiah surveyed the man next to Barbara, "Who's he?"

"I'm the one who's going to bring you home," the Doctor replied.

Jeremiah glanced back inside the tenement to see Mary and Victoria giggling as they played, while their mother watched with a faint smile on her lips.

"Can we bring them?" Jeremiah asked the Doctor.

The Doctor looked at the girls and Mrs. Brooks and then sadly returned his gaze to Jeremiah.

Jeremiah understood the Doctor's look, and before the Doctor could answer, Jeremiah asked, "Why not?"

"They belong here, in this time period. You don't."

Jeremiah glanced back once more, "But it can't make _that_ much of a difference in history, can it?"

"Actually, yes," the Doctor said looking thoughtfully at the little girls. "Their father dies on his next strike, but that only causes their mother to become more determined. She becomes a huge civil rights activist and helps prevent child labor and promotes women's rights."

"Mrs. Brooks?" Jeremiah asked incredulously.

"Yup."

Jeremiah sighed, "Let me say goodbye."

The Doctor nodded solemnly.

O

"Thank you for meeting me, Mrs. Dale," Assistant Director Skinner said politely to Jeremiah's mother. The café they were sitting in was bustling with warm activity and quiet chatter.

"It's no problem. What was it you wanted me to talk to you about?"

"It's about your son, Jeremiah."

Mrs. Dale looked sadly out the window, "He's gone, isn't he?"

"My niece was the girl he was with on the night he went missing."

Mrs. Dale looked at the Assistant Director, "How can you give up hope?"

"It's been nearly seven months. I don't think they'll be found."

"Well, I will never give up hope," Mrs. Dale said indignantly, while rising from the table.

"Your son isn't coming back, Mrs. Dale. No one who enters the Winchester Mansion comes back."

"Your two agents did."

"That's different."

"How?"

"I don't know, I –"

"Mom!" a voice shouted, interrupting Skinner. A teenage boy came racing into the café towards Mrs. Dale.

"Jeremiah?!" she ran towards him and they tightly embraced.

"Uncle!" a female voice shouted.

"Barbara?" Skinner asked in disbelief.

She tackled her uncle in a warm hug, "I always thought you were kinda weird," she said, still hugging him tightly. "But I've actually missed you."

Skinner pulled away and looked at his niece, "How?"

Barbara glanced outside, but the Doctor was nowhere in sight. Skinner followed her gaze.

"Did someone bring you here?"

Barbara hesitated.

"Barbara," Skinner said, concern in his voice. "Who was it?"

"The Doctor," was all she replied.

"Doctor who?"

"Can I go home?" Barbara asked, avoiding his question.

Skinner sighed. Another time. "Of course," he replied.


End file.
